My Journey Through Hogwarts!
by ilovecards77
Summary: This is as if I would have grown up in the magical world. It takes place after the final battle and there are some characters from the books, but MOST of them are OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Brand New Journey

I was only six when it all finally came to an end, at the Battle of Hogwarts. My father would tell me stories about Harry Potter, the boy that ended up saving us all. Normal kids would go to bed and hear stories about the three little pigs or little red riding hood, but I heard stories about the boy Harry Potter and his great journeys at Hogwarts.

After the battle of Hogwarts the wizarding world thrived again with no sorts of powerful dark wizards like Voldemort. Before I get completely off track let me give you a rundown on my family, The Stubleys. There is my father Thomas who is tall but not in a disturbing way, as well as quite muscular. He has dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He works in Diagon Alley at the Leaky Cauldron. He is mostly a pureblood wizard. I say mostly because my great great grandmother had parents who were muggle born, but she was a wizard and everyone in my dad's family tree since then are all wizards. My mother is Rebecca also kind of tall like my father, with broad shoulders, she isn't much in the looks, but is very clever. She has dark brown hair auburn eyes and she works at the Ministry of Magic where she works in the Department of Magical Transportation for Broom Regulatory Control. My mother is a witch and one side of her family were wizards, the other muggles. I also have an older brother Andrew who you can tell by the look of him that he is easily going to be very tall. He has dirty blonde hair like our father and green eyes. He is two years older than me, very lanky, and is in Gryffindor. Last but not least I am Michael, I have dark brown hair like my mothers and dark brown eyes. I am very stocky, but much more agile than I look. Luckily neither one of us turned eleven before Voldemort was defeated. My mother and father both went to Hogwarts where my mother was in Ravenclaw and my father was in Hufflepuff. They became friends in their third year and were dating by their fifth. But enough about my family lets go back to me.

I turned 11 on April 14th 2003 which was the best day in my life so far because I knew that that coming September I would finally be off to Hogwarts! My parents gave me some of the best gifts including a real broom! It didn't really matter though because first years at Hogwarts aren't allowed to have brooms unless given special permission. Seeing as how it was only April and school didn't start till September though I had plenty of time to practice and maybe even try out for the Quidditch team. My father was on the team from his third year on as a beater on the Hufflepuff team. My mother was also a Quidditch player from her fifth year on as a chaser. My brother, now in his second year at Hogwarts, just made the Quidditch team as a Keeper. From the moment I got my broom, a Cleansweep Eleven, I did nothing but ride it. Luckily the place we lived at was so far away from muggles that I could zoom around on it and get decent height without muggles seeing me.

We lived out in a big open field with a really big house with six bedrooms and, thankfully, 4 bathrooms. We live in the United States and are one of the very few American wizarding families that work in the Ministry of magic. My parents travel to work using apparation every morning leaving me at home to ride my broom. Summer came and my brother finally returned from Hogwarts. I asked him if he would help me with flying because I really wanted to be on the Quidditch team like everyone else in the family, which he obliged. It's strange though, my brother used to be mean to me growing up and always picked on me, but when he started going to Hogwarts he became number one big brother. I'm not complaining, but it was weird. Anyway we spent all summer flying around and my mother, because of her job, was able to get us a quaffle to play with too! But I didn't want to play with the quaffle I wanted to get a bludger because I wanted to be a beater just like my dad. My brother always jokes that I am going to be in Slytherin and I'm going to be a seeker in Quidditch, because then my family would be in every house and have a player at every position in Quidditch.

The summer came and went and I had gotten to be a very good flier. A little on the big side I felt like if I had any chance of being on a Quidditch team I would have to be a beater because of my body size. And according to my brother only two houses would have openings for beaters, which are Gryffindor as both beaters were in their seventh and final year at Hogwarts, and Hufflepuff where one of the beaters were in their seventh year. It was coming to the end of July when on the 21st of July 2003 I received my letter from Hogwarts! I got with my letter a book list which I needed Standard book of Spells grade 1, A History of Magic, Magical Theory, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Magical Drafts and Potions, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection.

When my parents got home that night I showed them and they were so happy for me. My dad told me he would take me to Diagon Alley tomorrow so I could get all my school stuff. My brother kindly accepted the role of taking me around Daigon Alley so I don't get lost or into trouble. That night I couldn't sleep, I was so excited that I was finally starting my process of becoming a student at Hogwarts! I finally fell asleep around midnight and had the most wonderful dreams of me being a Hogwarts student.

The next morning I woke up from my brother shaking me. "you know for being so excited about going to Diagon Alley today you sure are great at trying to sleep through it" Andrew said with a smirk on his face. Nothing could ruin today for me though, it was my first step towards Hogwarts! I ran downstairs while putting clothes on (not the best idea, do NOT attempt) and by the time I got to the bottom of the stairs I was miraculously correctly dressed and ready to head out. Since my brother and I are too young to Apparate we used Floo Powder. We got into the fire place one by one and all said loudly and clearly LEAKY CAULDRON! I still wasn't used to the Floo Network travel style as it isn't the most comfortable way. We all arrived safely in the Leaky Cauldron and as my dad went to start his shift my brother and I went on a journey in Diagon Alley. With a pocket full of galleons we went to all sorts of places buying all the things I needed for Hogwarts!

We first stopped in Flourish and Blotts to get my schoolbooks, after that we headed off to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions where we got my school robes and I met another soon to be Hogwarts student Dennis Clearfout. He had 3 other siblings all attending Hogwarts, and all in different Houses (every house but Slytherin). I told Dennis how my brother mother and father were also in all different houses. We talked for a while about what houses we wanted to be in (he wanted to be in Ravenclaw) and then we said our goodbyes as he was going to Flourish and Blotts, which we had already been to. We then went to Slug & Jiggers Apothecary where we bought our potions supplies that we needed and then went on our way to Potage's Cauldron Shop where I bought my Pewter cauldron.

We finally reached the best part of the trip, the part where I get my wand from Ollivanders! Unfortunately the previous year Mr. Ollivander died from old age and stress. His son had taken over, which everyone also calls Mr. Ollivander. As I walked into the shop an older man hurriedly came out from nowhere welcoming me warmly. I told him I was to attend Hogwarts and he immediately ran to get a wand. He returned handing me a wand saying "Black Walnut dragon heartstring 13 and a quarter inches!" I gave a little flick and Ollivander snatched it from my hand to get another wand. He returned moments later handed me another wand and said "Hazel, Unicorn Tail Hair 9 and a half inches!" Before I could even give it a flick he took it out of my hands and hurried away to get another. This went on for about fifteen minutes until finally he returned handing me a wand and saying "Redwood Phoenix Feather, 15 and three quarter inches. The second it touched my hand it felt right, I gave it a flick and beautiful sparks sprang from the wand in multiple different colors. I left the shop with my brother, which was very happy for me and a little jealous that I had a phoenix feather for my core, but still happy for me. We then went to the Magical Menagerie to look into me getting a pet. In there I found a display near the back corner that really sparked my interest. Forever Puppies: magical puppies that never grow up! Already house trained and very loyal! Price dependent on breed. I went up to the counter where a lovely witch was working and I asked her "How much for a golden retriever forever puppy?" "8 galleons my dearie!" said the witch who my brother couldn't stop starring at. "Are they allowed at Hogwarts?" I said wishing harder than anything they were. "Yes dear they just cleared the list this year as an acceptable pet there, so what do you say, would you like a Forever Puppy?" "Yes Ma'am I would please like this one!" I said holding up the golden retriever I had been stroking for the past 10 minutes. "Very good choice my dear! I can tell that puppy already loves you so much." We finished up the rest of our shopping and still had a rather large sum of galleons in our pockets so we went off to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes! Seeing as it was still quite early there were not that many people in the shop, but George and Ron Weasley were both there. George came right up to me seeing the slight look of confusion on my face and said "About to go to Hogwarts are you?" "Is it that obvious?" I replied felling a little down from the comment. "Hey don't worry mate! There is nothing wrong with being a first year. Me and my brother.." George trailed off, it still hurt him to talk about his brother. "I'm really sorry Mr. Weasley, I have heard stories about your family since I could walk. My dad always was a big fan of yours, always hearing stories about you guys from my Uncle, his brother Robert Stubley." I said feeling weird that I was trying to cheer up and adult. "Yeah I remember Robert!" George said sounding happy again as if he was never sad. "That bloke used to buy loads of our stuff! Great man that Stubley. Come on, I'll give you the tour! And give you a great price on our Skiving Snackboxes as your family is a longtime supporter!" We walked all through the shop as George pointed out all the great inventions him and his brother made. After leaving Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes our pockets were considerably lighter and we headed off towards the leaky cauldron. When we arrived I immediately ran towards my dad showing him my new wand. He was very impressed and proud of me for being the first known wizard in my family to have a wand with a phoenix feather for the core. My brother and I talked with dad for what seemed like hours until we finally went back home using the Floo Network. My brother and I got home and after putting all our newly bought stuff away my brother and I went right back to practicing flying and Quidditch. We played untill the sun started to fall at which time my mother returned home and ordered us inside to tell her all about the trip to Diagon Alley. After explaining the whole trip in detail and showing her Cooper, my new Forever Puppy, she gave me a big hug saying how happy she was for me and made it very clear that the dog was my responsibility. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Long Wait Till School The rest of the summer before the school year went by so slow, which was bad and good at the same time. I was very eager to start at Hogwarts, but I was determined to be the best on a broom so they would have no choice but to put me on the team. The days dragged on and my Quidditch skills were getting better and better to the point where Andrew told me that he thought I had a real chance of being on the Gryffindor team if I was sorted there. It was finally the day! September 1st, the day that I got on the Hogwarts Express and headed off to school! My father woke me and my brother at 5:30 am, but I didn't care because I was going to Hogwarts! We got up and packed all our things and were ready by 7:30 am. When I asked my dad why he woke us up so early he told me that we had quite a bit of a walk because there weren't any close fireplaces for us where the muggles wouldn't see. So we went into the fireplace one by one and appearing at the Leaky Cauldron ready for a long journey. After walking multiple blocks, and getting many looks, we found Kings Cross. It was now 10:15 am and we had plenty of time. My father asked Andrew to go through platforms 9 and 10 first to show me, even though I've seen him do it twice already. Going at a little more than a jog Andrew disappeared through the wall. Now it was my turn, I ran at the wall thinking about Hogwarts and hoping that I wouldn't crash into the wall. I opened my eyes and right in front of me was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, the scarlet red Hogwarts Express. I was walking toward the train to board it when I heard someone calling my name. "Michael! Michael!" it was Dennis Clearfout the boy that I had met in Diagon Alley. "Hey Dennis how's it going?" "Pretty good, I can't wait to get to Hogwarts!" said Dennis with a glimmer in his eye that I'm sure I myself had multiple times when talking about Hogwarts. "Want to sit together? I don't know anyone else but my brother and he's two years older and won't want to sit with me." I said to Dennis. "Sure, I was going to sit with my older brother Leroy, but I'm sure he won't mind if you joined us." "What house is your brother in Dennis?" "He's in Gryffindor and he's in his second year now." Dennis said as if reading my mind to know what I was going to ask him next. The two of us gathered our things and boarded the Hogwarts Express in search for Dennis' brother Leroy. We walked down the hallway a bit and then found Leroy. Dennis introduced us and then we placed our luggage away and situated ourselves for the journey to Hogwarts! As we were waiting to get to Hogwarts we talked about all sorts of things from Quidditch to classes at Hogwarts and everything in between. "Hey Leroy do you know my brother Andrew? He's a year above you, but he is also in Gryffindor." I curiously asked. "Not really, I mean I know him, but we don't hang out. He mostly just hangs out with that Poltveer kid that's in his year." Said Leroy in a tone that didn't sound like he liked my brother that much. Of course I knew he was talking about Charles Poltveer. All Andrew ever talked about besides schoolwork was Charles. Every once in a while he will say he was with a kid named Joey Chiedstor or a girl named Penelope Dootfield, but it seemed like Charles was always by his side. The trolley finally came by and this is what I've been waiting for. I had saved up my money for the past 4 years to buy as many chocolate frog cards as possible. I asked how much for all the Chocolate Frogs and she told me 5 Galleons 6 Sickles and 4 Knuts. I handed it over and still had plenty of money. Leroy and Dennis were staring at me with a look on their faces. I told them to help themselves but that I got the cards. The Hogwarts Express started getting close so we all changed into our robes. My Forever Puppy Cooper was running in circles excitedly while we were trying to get ready. The Hogwarts Express slowed down and then stopped, we had arrived at last! Leroy left us as the first years take boats up to the castle. Dennis and I got into a boat with a girl named Betsy and a boy named Frank. They both seemed nice, Frank Torklord had muggle parents and was very excited about the whole magical world. Betsy Inglehorn on the other hand was a Pureblood and didn't want people to think she was a muggle hater like her parents so she stayed quiet. The boats crossed the pond and there was a giant squid that waved to us all, but besides that it was smooth sailing. We walked up to the castle with Professor Hagrid leading the way. We were met by Professor Eleanor Meadows, who is the transfiguration teacher. She escorted us first years through the castle to a room we all filed into where she explained "You are all about to be sorted into your houses. When at school your house is just like family, so treat them well and they'll do the same. While here the houses compete for the house cup which is won by the house with the most points. Points are won for your triumphs and can be lost for breaking rules. If there are no questions we will now enter the Great Hall." I don't know if it was because we were too scared to ask, but nobody said anything, so we all filed into the great hall and the sorting ceremony started. A couple names were called and got sorted and then Professor Meadows called "Dennis Clearfout!" Dennis went up and had the hat placed on him. All the students before him were decided pretty easily, but seeing as how each of his brothers are in different houses it couldn't have been easy for even Dennis to know what house he wanted to go into. After what seemed like forever the sorting hat gave a roar that said "Gryffindor." I was happy for Dennis, but I still didn't know if I was going into Gryffindor or not, we would see. Some more names were called and then Betsy Inglehorn was called, the girl whom I shared a boat ride up to Hogwarts with. She went up and had the sorting hat placed on her head and after about 20 seconds the hat roared "Gryffindor." I was happy as it seemed like she got along well with Dennis, but I wanted to be in Gryffindor. Some more names were called and placed in housed and then finally the moment of truth. "Michael Stubley!" I suddenly had this rush of confidence into me, I walked up had the sorting hat placed upon my head and the sorting hat talked in a voice only I can hear. "Hmm very diverse family, very diverse." And then the sorting hat said something I never expected it to say "You would fit well anywhere, where would you like to go?" I whispered Gryffindor and he obliged. "Gryffindor!" I could see Dennis and Betsy both clapping with big smiles on their face. Next up was Frank Torklord, who was placed in Hufflepuff. All the first years had been sorted and none of them looked too bad except one boy in Slytherin named Markos Wyatt. He had a Strut as he walked and after immediately being placed in Slytherin he gave this horrible look towards the other three houses as if saying 'you don't deserve me'. The Headmistress Professor McGonagall gave a speech explaining some more of the rules of Hogwarts and places you cannot go. After the speech there was a huge feast that appeared out of nowhere, and after 3 helpings I was finally full. The prefects were then gathering us up to escort us to our dormitories. When we reached the fat lady the prefect said "Gillyweed" and she flung open for all the Gryffindors to pile into the common room. I sat down on a couch with Dennis and we were talking about how lucky we were that we were in Gryffindor. After talking for about a half hour my brother Andrew and his friend Charles came up and he congratulated me on being in Gryffindor. I then introduced Dennis to Andrew and Charles. Before they were about to leave I asked Charles if I could have a word with my brother alone and he obliged. When I got a bit of distance from Dennis and Charles I said to Andrew "When the hat was sorting me he said that I could have gone anywhere and that I could pick, and then I picked Gryffindor. Is that normal?" Andrew gave me a look of slight relief and said "No the same thing happened to me. I didn't know where I wanted to go because mom was in Ravenclaw and dad was in Hufflepuff, but I really liked Charles because we rode on the train to the school together and went on the boat together like you and Dennis. And the hat sorted him into Gryffindor so I said Gryffindor and the hat said Gryffindor. I asked Charles if the hat let him choose and he said no that the hat chose Gryffindor. Don't go telling people this Michael. If people find out that you got to choose where to go they might be jealous and maybe even become angry." I promised Andrew that I wouldn't say anything and then decided to call it a night as I headed up for bed. 


End file.
